This two-year project seeks to evaluate the past use, user needs and practices, and further considerations for the use of myoelectric prostheses. This epidemiologic study will look specifically at accomplishing the following three goals: (1) Establish and maintain a national database on children and adults with upper limb amputations; (2) characterize the wrist and hand functional parameters that are most important to children and adults with upper extremity amputation of one or both limbs; and (3) identify strengths and weaknesses of available upper limb prosthetic devices as perceived by persons with amputations.